Legacies
by Lizzy100
Summary: A collection of fanfics I've done of Legacies, but it also is kinda crossovers because of Kat being in some and other VD characters.
1. We're Being Punked Pedro (Kalaric)

Summary: Set in 1x3. Kat helps take down the gargoyle and protects Lizzie when it paralyzes her. What will happen?

It was a dismal night, as a human Kat approached the school. She'd just come from a prison world. She felt something off, as she approached. Then, never really being afraid of anything, she entered the school, despite the feeling of something being there that didn't belong.  
A few minutes later, as she limped from her injuries, she saw a creature scratch a blond girl. It looked like a statue, which made her assume what it was. Being in a world like this though, it didn't surprise her much. And as soon as she saw it scratch her and the girl fall onto the floor, she intervened, standing between them.  
"I don't think so. Leave the kid alone. I don't know why you're here, but you want her, you'll have to go through me first. You don't go after kids."  
A moment after she told it that, she saw a few familiar faces. She knew Hope from her sense of power, but she knew the brunette from when they were little girls. And she definitely knew Ric. She was wary of what he'd do after the gargoyle was taken care of, but she didn't think he'd do much. She was human. So was Ric. And he didn't usually kill humans. Plus, now that she realized the blond she was protecting was one of his girls, she knew he'd be grateful, whether he showed it or not.  
As the gargoyle turned around to look at the three, they began to try and take care of it. It wasn't working out too well, though.  
"Josie, get your sister somewhere safe. Just in case things turn sideways," she told her. Then, when they were both gone, Kat helped Hope and Ric with the gargoyle, staying where she was, as she fought her injuries. She didn't know how much longer she could fight them, but she wanted to help protect these kids, so she didn't want to be a liability before the gargoyle was taken care of.  
After a few minutes of a battle and when Ric went between the gargoyle and Hope to protect her, the battle ended, the gargoyle seeing Ric as a guardian.  
As Kat heard Hope and Ric arguing after what Ric had done, Kat could feel her injuries getting the best of her, as her vision blurred.  
Ric was in the middle of arguing with Hope, but stopped, seeing Katherine's state. Even though she was a horrible person as a vampire and demon, he'd seen her keep Lizzie safe from the gargoyle. Plus, she was only human. He knew he had to help her.  
"Katherine," he said, and rushed over to her, just as she collapsed, unable to stay on her feet from her injuries anymore. He then knelt at her side, which was when he saw her injuries. There were some stab wounds, but also some wounds that looked to be from claws. She'd lost a lot of blood, was pale, and he could tell that her breathing was growing shallow. "Stay with me, Katherine," he encouraged, using a hand to apply pressure to her lower stomach wound. "Talk to me. What happened?" he asked her, both needing to know and knowing that he had to keep her awake. At least, for the time being.  
As she felt pressure on her wound, she vaguely heard him.  
"Prison world your girls made. Kai and a couple of your former students," she was able to tell him, as she felt the darkness approaching her.  
When he heard that, he knew what she meant.  
"I'm so sorry, Katherine. Just hang on a little longer," he encouraged, knowing that if it weren't for him sending his former students into that prison world his girls had created for Kai, Katherine wouldn't be injured right now. He looked at Hope. "Go get some towels and bandages." He then looked at Katherine again.

After Katherine had been taken care of and she had recovered, Ric was seated on her bedside, since she was in bed. It had been about a week since the attack now, so she and Ric had began to have a connection of some sorts. He'd even thanked her for what she'd done.


	2. Help Me

Summary: Set in S1. What if Kat showed up when Hope was stuck in The Necromancer's head in the darkness? Will Kat help her? If so, can she save her?

It was a dismal night in the cell, which was in the basement of the school, as Hope stood behind where The Necromancer sat. She was in his head in complete darkness. She was scared, not knowing how to get out of there.

After Kat got the ascendant ready in the cave in the 1994 prison world, she escaped with it, even though Kai tried to stop her by shooting an arrow at her. She had to get out, she knew. She'd been watching those she cared about. She knew Elijah and Klaus were dead, as were the Salvatores. Ever since they'd died, she'd kept her eye on Hope. She knew she'd someday need her help. Today was the day.

When she appeared, she saw that she was in the cell. Seeing the scene, she didn't waste time. She put the ascendant in her jacket and went over to her. Then she went inside The Necromancer's head where Hope was. It broke her heart to see her like this, but she knew Hope had let him lure her in. She had started it by asking questions.

She approached her.

"Hope," she greeted.

"Who are you?"

"Katherine. I was with your Uncle Elijah for 500 years. Your father was my enemy for 500 years, but I forgave him on my deathbed. I knew your Aunt Rebekah and Freya, too. Even your Uncle Kol and Marcel. And I met your grandmother once. I knew your mother, too. I wish I could've escaped that prison world sooner. I would've done anything to save your family. I had a daughter once, too. I can get you out of here. Let me help you. I'm descended from Travelers. You may know them as gypsies. Take my hand."

After the stranger told her that, she decided to take a leap of faith.

After holding hands, they were back outside of The Necromancer's head.

Hope looked at her.

"You helped me. Thank you."

"Well, your father isn't here, so it's my job to get you out of trouble. Alaric does okay, but he has enough to deal with. And I'm perfect for the job. Now, let's get out of here for a while. I know a peaceful spot in the woods."

Hope agreed with her, and walked to the woods with her, walking at her side.

Half an hour later, they sat by the waterfall.

"This has always been my place to think, let it all out, and find peace. This can be yours now. I don't need this spot anymore. I dealt with everything while I was in the prison world. That's also where I learned to make my magic active. You, on the other hand, need it. You have a lot going on in your life, and you might have more in the future. I'm not helping you just for me or your father. I'm helping you for you. Also, because I don't wish anything to happen to you. I never got to raise my daughter, but I got to be a mother for a little while. I learned things. I may not be able to help you with your hybrid parts of yourself, but I can help you with your magic. And I have a lot of experience, so don't be afraid to talk to me if you need it. I've been through hell and back. I was a bad person as a vampire, since being hunted by your father so long turned me into something I'm not, but when Elena shoved the cure for vampirism down my throat, turning me back into a human, and when Nadia and I were reunited, I chose to change for her. We may never get our loved ones back like we used to be able to do, but we can live for them. Even if it's hard at times," she told her, as they sat not far from the waterfall, not far from a cliff, Kat looking at the waterfall.

After Katherine told her all of that, Hope knew she was right. And she'd tried with all her might, but she still couldn't seem to move on. At least, not fully. She felt sorry for what she'd gone through, too. No one deserved to lose their child or be hunted by someone for years on end. She was thankful that Katherine had found a way to forgive her father, though. At least, someone in this town knew how to forgive her father and move on. It seemed that everyone that knew him, even when he'd changed for the better, still saw him as the evil hybrid. Katherine, on the other hand, had forgiven him. And Katherine was right. She did have a lot going on in her life right now. She probably always would, but she knew she had to learn how to deal with it. And she knew that Katherine was here to help her.


	3. Cherish Me Forever (Datherine)

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8fd686b769ce36be3fc59c720ce03a7b"It was a dismal night, as a human Katherine appeared after escaping a prison world. Everyone had thought that she'd been destroyed, but she'd actually ended up in a prison world, having to deal with Kai. Though she'd been in a prison world, she knew what she'd missed, so she knew that Hope needed someone like her to help her. Hope was alone. No one knew even a fraction of what it felt like to be what she was, but also be grieving from the loss of her whole family. But Katherine knew it all too well. She'd dealt with that for 500 plus years. And even after everything Klaus had done, Katherine wouldn't leave his daughter to feel alone like he and Katherine had felt. She didn't care that she was Klaus' daughter. Hope had nothing to do with the past between Katherine and Klaus. Besides, she'd forgiven him on her deathbed. Plus, she hadn't watched Hope all this time not to step in when Hope needed someone like her. And it would honor Klaus and Elijah's memory./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f5d8eb1ad249ddf78d72e8dc7131d755"After appearing outside the school, she went in search of Hope. That's when, inside, she saw Hope starting to lose it. She understood, since she recognized the dress Klaus had given Caroline years ago. It was in the middle of Miss Mystic Falls, she realized. That meant if she lost control, it wouldn't end well. So, she did what she could. She walked over to where she stood in the middle of the dance floor and put hands on her arms./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5cadf6307dda2743ef4e66a0370aca19""I need you to breathe, Hope. It's okay. It's going to be okay. Let's just get through this."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6402d739a66dbf7ed54ffcc546ab1526"Hope did as the stranger instructed, and she eventually was able to stay in control./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6211efdecc282dec1b9f3c6387deb813""Who are you?" Hope asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="07be718a0190fb7cb63b7620df39bdc1""Katherine Pierce. Your dad ruined my life, but I forgave him on my deathbed. The stories probably say I'm the bad guy, but no one knew me before your dad turned me into something I'm not. But your Uncle Elijah knew me well enough that he believed I could be saved. And I was. I had a daughter too once, and being reunited with Nadia, even for just a little bit, made me want to be a better person. Nadia saved me from myself like you did for your dad. And despite all the terrible things I've done, I'd never harm a child or the daughter of my former enemy. If you can learn to trust me, I can help you. Alaric means well, but he doesn't know even the fraction of how it feels for us to have no family left. I know he's being cautious when it comes to what magic is taught here, but once in a while, to get what you want or need, you have to dive into a little of Dark magic. I can bring back your dad, and I'll try to bring back Elijah. He was my first real true love. Then there was Damon, too."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5d15d4deb259304cd31dd9a9b9d5849a""What are you doing here?" Hope questioned. "How are you here? You were dead."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f6b38106857b9d28206cece635552d46""I was, but I finally found a way to escape a prison world," Kat informed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bcbc67512f802f45433b18b33bd493a7""I'll trust you if you can bring my dad back."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="23149f76761c8e70e66bef0a2f1c7b5a""Good. We'll do it after the humans have gone home," Kat agreed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f8802fed0e7a16ccda93218d28780fd3"Later that night, Hope and Katherine were in the cemetery, Kat knelt on the ground by Klaus, her hands above him, as she did a spell to bring him back to life. Hope stood not far away, keeping an eye out for any danger or someone that might try to interrupt Katherine bringing her dad back to life. She didn't care about the consequences. If Katherine could bring him back, then she'd be happy. That, and it would mean that she could trust her, despite what the stories in the library said about her. Like her dad, the stories called Katherine the bad guy, but her dad was what had made her into the bad guy, chasing her for 500 years for revenge that he never succeeded in getting. But he'd changed, just as it seemed that Katherine had changed. After all, she figured that the old Katherine never would have wanted Klaus brought back. This version of Katherine wanted him back, almost as much as Hope did. That meant that Katherine truly had forgiven her father for what he'd done./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ead332f6528032f77600d1321eaea13a"A few minutes later, Katherine had succeeded in bringing him back and had fed him some./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dbcc10549f059ecadf6455edad2824e8"Klaus had been in what seemed to be peace, for what seemed to be quite a while, when he was sucked out of there against his will, which he knew meant that someone had brought him back to life./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="68c99edcb02a6f22d894f179a9189392"When Klaus looked to see Katerina by him, human, he knew it had been her, since he'd known before she'd died that she'd been descended from Travelers. During the talk on the phone with Damon, Damon had mentioned that little part of information, so he knew that Katerina had to have found a way to make her magic active. He also knew that she'd found a way to be alive again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="63fb142a674456b9e6b8382b4c8e94f4""Katerina?" he inquired./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d9e102ad0935c6d24d716c59183a4c21""Don't be mad. I know why you did what you did, and I would've done the same for my daughter, but I also would've found a loophole first. I'm alive due to ending up in a prison world. Since I know what you did to keep everyone, including Hope safe, I thought it would be time to bring you back. Especially, when Hope deserves to have her father, when she can't have her mother, or even Elijah for that matter. I can trap The Hollow in a prison world. It won't get out. I'll be sure that it doesn't."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="86b5fbfe12d31123e448e6d7f6b26475"She helped him, as he sat up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="84d83750d4de799547c1185b0b228d4b""Then do it," he replied, trusting her for once. Maybe Katerina was what they'd all needed, back when they'd had no other option, it had felt like./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0cf1cf18aca15f0c52f5aeea426c2920"She was happy that he'd agreed, and soon she had done what she'd said she'd do, so Klaus was finally free of The Hollow. Now, the world was safe from it forever, whether something happened to her or not./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1014bbe11036e9b57ce5fb4dd93a73e0"Afterward, she helped him up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4df9248d4cca1358e5740260055c6b9c""Now, I have someone else to bring back. I won't try bringing Elijah back, since he found peace, and I wouldn't take him away from his present love. However, Damon hasn't been dead long. I can bring him back."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ae081cc6f5a7c9e7a2947b5484fee57a"Klaus understood. He knew Katerina would never go against Elijah's wishes, just as Klaus never would. He also knew that Katerina had once loved Damon, just as she'd loved Elijah, and it seemed like she still loved both of them, even in death and after./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="21384e1912b6d876818ee35368346b7f"After realizing all of that, Klaus went to be with his daughter, and they both left the cemetery. While they did that, Kat worked on her part, and soon was knelt by Damon. Then she did, as she had with Klaus and, once that was done, she forced some blood she'd had Hope give her for Damon, and turned him. Then, with her wrist that was still open from when she'd fed Klaus, she forced her blood down his throat, completing it. She knew he would probably hate her for one, bringing him back, two, for turning him back into a vampire, and three, her coming back to life. If she couldn't have Elijah back though, she had to have Damon back. Damon had been her ultimate creation. Her equal. Whether he hated her or not, they were the same. Besides, she couldn't have a human Damon to protect her from any danger, because he'd just get himself killed. A vampire Damon was much more better at protecting those that needed it. And being back in this town, Katherine knew that soon, she would need protection from something or someone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="56a5ed988b16d977757634cb4a26e9ea"After she knew that he'd had enough, she took her wrist away. However, even though she knew how to bring the dead back to life, as well as how to conceal things, she didn't yet know how to heal herself. She'd concealed her wounds that she'd gotten from the prison world because of Kai, but she didn't have much strength left to conceal them, so she didn't bother. Between the wounds she'd gotten from Kai and feeding both a hybrid and a now newly turned back vampire, it had begun to take a toll on her. Besides, it was Damon. He couldn't resist playing the hero, whether he cared for the person or not./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="714e797025a55e6b0e4a0fb86b5af67a" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f38f085c1b938f2edbdd66de2f73e709" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3c1bbd0524c6d18845ef41ce8450bf9f"When Damon woke up after being pulled out of the peace he'd been in with those he'd cared about, he realized how and why. One, Katherine was alive again and two, she'd brought him back as a vampire. He knew what he was, since he could smell her wounds, before he saw them. He realized that she'd found a way, wherever she'd been sent to, to make her magic active./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="108444198e59eb6d02c33438d949a22a"He sat up and she helped him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="878970acffde2379003a2fbed4e6394c""What are you doing, Katherine?" he inquired./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a0f280e16dae9c6373531386b57627f7""I brought you and Klaus back. Hope needed Klaus, and since I would never take Elijah away from his peace with his present love, I wasn't going to even try bringing him back. You were the only other option. I know you may still hate me, but Klaus sure as hell wouldn't do anything for me if I needed it. You, on the other hand, can't resist playing the hero for those in need. Besides, we used to be quite the team, and we still can be if you wanted to be. Try not to hate me all that much. You may not know the feeling, but it sucks to be alone. Especially, when you have a price on your head if anyone finds out you're alive again. I wasn't going to be alone again," she replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5e4f3bbc47dd85a01a557b705a2a6265"Despite the fact that she'd just pulled him out of the peace he'd found, he couldn't deny that she was absolutely right. They'd always been a team, whether he hated her or not. Also, though he hated her for past things she'd done, he was always one to save those that needed it. Even her. He didn't know what it was like to be alone for any amount of time, but he had to admit that she had at least some honor in her, if she wasn't going to go against Elijah's wishes. He knew how much she would always love Elijah. He knew how much, deep down, she had to be hurting from finding out about Elijah, too. He understood her not wanting to be alone, so he understood why she'd brought him of all people back. She was right. He was the only one she could bring back that would protect her with his life. And she was definitely right about Klaus not doing anything for her, much less protect her. Klaus would rather watch her die than help her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fffa89a12412af07943c00e8d7488e3d"He sighed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c680f3da91635517d45ef9cd01686d18""Fine. I'll protect you," he told her, before finally asking, "Where'd you come from anyway?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8794c51ff29ceded7a9e19e9d3d76fcc""A prison world. Instead of ending up in oblivion, I ended up in a prison world. It has a different time there, but while there, I found a way to be able to look at what was happening to all of you. When I realized Hope was having trouble being in control, I knew I had to come back, whether I had my full strength or not, so I grabbed an ascendant and escaped. I had enough of Kai's tactics. I guess for those of us that didn't find peace, we all ended up in a prison world," she explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d95c377c6aae4ba3102205503837cbd4"Damon never thought he'd ever hear that name again, nor did he want to even think about him, much less him hurting the one person that he would always be connected to, whether they both were vampires or not. He knew what Kai was like. Kai had brought misery to his life several years ago./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="21fa5770481eb886ec849b281b238313""I'm sorry. Despite everything you've done to almost everyone, you didn't deserve what Kai tends to do to people," he replied, apologizing for Kai's actions towards her, even though he knew he didn't have to. He then had to ask, "Can you digest vampire blood?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="07d68718b9de094eded8f6bcea2a5c47""I don't know, but I probably shouldn't try it," she replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ae69c15f98123ee900581a07823fcf4d""Then let's get you out of here," he replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ce82f61eaca7128f6be01dec2ba12cc7"A moment later, everything went black for her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8d5b744c5bca97cc96bbd555900e5b80"When she collapsed, he caught her with vampire reflexes. He then got to his feet with her in his arms, and blurred out of there, towards the hospital./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1f7cdf788f714778039f9e6c4f71a6a1" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fd28fa46e51d32fdcf8be80b3f7acb6b" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1f552339a0a52903d883063f5199455f"Several hours later, after the surgery had been successful, he was seated on her bedside, a hand on hers, waiting for her to awaken./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="931399f0a3b6c2440ae21d18f2fea804" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c7be9ab146d04d6b9a695847db6fd4e8" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="93b1ec336ad9dc37b5f225bffed25524"An hour later, she woke up to see that she was in the hospital, Damon on her bedside./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b3dd642d171e2d866d7d01c4348cad4f"She sat up in bed, slowly and painfully./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8ae857e253790aba68c5abd760b7ee35""Thanks," she greeted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ddb79328a4059fc9f71ec10a6985d9a6""You're welcome," he replied. "What do you say we get you out of here and into a real bed?" he then added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="084ab466db4ee58f1d0270d9501bceef"She agreed, so he took her home. Since the boarding house was being used for a school though, they went to the house that wasn't owned anymore, but had been owned by him and Elena before they'd both died. It was really nothing special. Just a small white house, which still had their furniture inside it. It needed dusting a little after a year, but it was still in shape./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="391ebf420f14a30510c1762756cc906d" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0b33bce0ff90b5f124c17db49cea55f4" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3cca70208d9a7637494a344fdd26e5ff"A few weeks of spending time together, Damon fell back in love with her, so they got back together. And so, their love story continued./p 


	4. Love Remembers (Datherine)

Legacies: Love Remembers (Datherine)

Summary: Kat comes back to life and because she's human, brings Damon back so he can protect her. Then she gets injured after one of the monsters shows up in the cemetery and she tries to use magic to kill it. Will she live? Will Damon care enough to save her?

It was a dismal night, as Kat appeared in the Mystic Falls road, having escaped the prison world and Kai. She had active magic now after learning how to make her Traveler magic active. Now that she saw where she was and knowing Damon was dead, she headed to the cemetery to bring him back. She'd lied years ago about never loving him. He'd always been the one. It hurt her deep down that he was gone. Plus, she needed him back for protection. She was human and had many enemies. Without protection, she was dead.

Twenty minutes later, she entered the cemetery. Then, she soon had him on the ground and was knelt at his side, using magic to bring one of her true loves back to her.

After a few minutes, she'd brought vampire Damon back and was feeding him her blood. After all, she was the only source of blood at the moment. Then, after a few minutes, she saw him grab her arm, now drinking on his own. She knew it was a risk that he could take too much, but she didn't care. She'd die for him if she had to.

Once his skin was normal and he wasn't weak anymore, he let go and looked to see who had brought him back. Someone he thought he would never see again, much less see human again. Katherine.

When he'd stopped feeding from her, she saw him finally look at her. She knew he wasn't happy at being brought back, but she'd lost too many people she cared about in her lifetime. She couldn't live if she didn't have Damon live.

"Katherine," he stated.

"Welcome back," she greeted. "I know you're probably not happy at being brought back, but I just escaped a prison world and Kai. I'm human, so I need some kind of protection, active Traveler magic or not. Without protection, you know what will happen," she then added.

After she told him that, he understood why she'd brought him back, so he wasn't as mad as he usually would be. Especially, when she'd had to deal with Kai for who knew how long. And he knew she was right, whether he wanted to admit it or not. Her being human wasn't the greatest thing for her. She'd end up dead sooner rather than later without protection. And a part of him would always care for her, so he was willing to give her another chance. Maybe her as a human, as long as she wasn't dying rapidly, would be a better version than her vampire self had been.

"You're right," he greeted. He then added, "I'll protect you then."

She wouldn't say it, but she was happy that he was agreeing to protect her this time. Last time she'd been human, he hadn't protected her.

She got to her feet.

"Let's get out of here then."

She began walking to the entrance of the cemetery, but stopped when she saw a monster there. It looked to be a dragon, but having been in the supernatural world too long, she wasn't really shocked at the existence of a dragon. It did make her pause for a few moments, though. Then she finally threw some magic at it, hoping to throw enough to kill it, but that only angered it. And she was a little too close when it lashed out with a dragon paw, which had claws.

When Damon saw the creature and the attack, while it was distracted still, he blurred over and killed it. Then, in an instant, he was at her side, as she lay on her back on the ground, quite injured.

"Katherine."

He looked at her, assessing her wounds. It had only struck once, but dragons were big. He could see that her lower stomach was bleeding, an artery in her thigh had been opened up, and there were some minor injuries too. He was afraid she couldn't digest vampire blood, considering the last time she'd been human, though. After assessing all of that, he gently took her jacket off and used it to apply pressure to her leg artery.

After she lay on her back for what felt like ten minutes, she saw Damon kill it. Then she felt pressure on her leg, as well as his hand on the side of her face. She vaguely heard him telling her to hold on, but everything was starting to go black. She knew she was dying, but this time, dying didn't frighten her. She'd died more than once before, after all. What was one more time?

Damon tied her jacket around her thigh, trying to keep her from bleeding out from the artery, but knew he was starting to lose her. He could hear her shallow breathing. She was pretty pale from blood loss too, and she wasn't awake. He wasn't going to let her die, though. Not if he could help it.

_Stay with me, Katherine. You're not dying tonight if I can help it. Don't you dare leave me_, he thought, as he gently pulled her into his arms and got to his feet, and then blurred to the hospital.

Damon entered the hospital, a pale and barely alive Katherine in his arms. She'd lost a lot of blood by now.

Twenty minutes later, she was on a bed, as they rushed her down the hall and worked on getting her stable.

Several hours later, after she'd survived surgery, Damon was seated on her bedside, waiting for her to wake up. After she'd almost died from bringing him back, as well as the dragon, it made him care to the point that he didn't know what he'd do if she hadn't made it. A part of him would always care, even though he still hated her for the past things she'd done as a vampire, but she was still his sire.

Later, she recovered and was able to go home with Damon, so Damon took her home. Then, after a few months, she and Damon got back together. So, they found their happy ending at last.


	5. Traveler Descendant Helper

Summary: Set in the S1 finale. Kat comes back to life when she escapes the prison world. When she finds out what Hope is about to do, can she help her instead, find a loophole so Hope doesn't have to sacrifice herself? What if Kai had done something to Kat? Will Hope be able to find a cure? What will happen?

It was a dismal night, as a human Kat woke up somewhere unfamiliar to her. She'd just escaped from a prison world and Kai. She didn't know where she was or why, but she understood when she overheard someone. She knew who she was, since she'd been watching her every now and then. She'd been doing it for the memory of Klaus and Elijah. She knew all that had happened to them. And despite the past with Klaus, she felt like it was her job to protect her. And she couldn't let Hope do this.

Kat came from the hallway and onto where she and Landon were, though he was temporarily dead. Her wounds she had from the prison world she'd hidden by magic.

"Hello, Hope. You don't know me personally, but I know you. Despite being in a prison world, I every now and then have watched you. And I know your dad would be proud of you. However, he wouldn't want you to do this, so I suggest to find a loophole. There's always a loophole. Hell, I'll even help. I'm descended from Travelers, but I found out how to make my Traveler magic active."

Hope watched her enter and listened to her. Then she asked, "You knew my dad? Who are you?"

"Katherine Pierce, but your dad and Uncle Elijah liked to call me Katerina. I'm sure Alaric's books call me the bad guy, just as your dad once was known as. I never would have been the version of myself I was as a vampire and temporary demon though if I knew how to not be the bad version of myself. Your dad made me a monster when he hunted me and killed my entire human family. If it weren't for him, that light I once had never would have been destroyed. I would never put my former enemy's daughter in danger, though. I once had a daughter myself. And you're not alone in the pain you constantly feel. Your Uncle Elijah and I were in love for 548 years when I was a vampire. I know your pain. I would have saved both of them if I'd known how to get out of that prison world at the time," she introduced and explained. "Now, I will explain everything when the world isn't in danger, but right now, you and I need to stop this."

When Katherine answered her, she knew she was telling the truth. Despite the stories, Hope was ready to trust her.

"I don't know how," she admitted to the former vampiress.

"First, you need to breathe. Then you can figure it out. It's just like when your Aunt Freya would help you get back into control with your magic. Slowing down and breathing will make you think of a loophole. I've lost everyone I care about. I won't disgrace your family by letting you jump into a hell hole pretty much," she replied, hands on her arms.

Hope did as she instructed her, which made it easier for her.

After a few moments, Hope weakened him by using magic to hit him with what looked like streams of lightning bolts or shocking bolts. And with Katherine's help, it stopped him, putting him back in his hell hole thing. Then she used a spell to make sure he would never be freed.

Hope looked at her.

"Thanks."

"Well, I'd do anything to get rid of the bad guys. Even if I die in the process. Speaking of, I had to deal with Kai in the prison world. He's one of the bad guys. You should probably heal me and know Alaric hates me for past transgressions," she replied. Then, because her injuries made her too weak to conceal her magic, her wounds showed themselves, as she stood half a distance away. Then everything went black for Katherine.

Hope rushed to her side.

"Katherine."

Hope began to heal her wounds, just as Freya had taught her. After doing that, she wasn't waking up, so she figured it would be a while.

When Hope got back to the school a few hours later, Ric met her outside after she'd gotten out of the SUV and Landon had headed inside.

"It's taken care of. With some help. I heard from her you don't like her much, so you probably won't be happy, but Katherine came from a prison world and helped me figure out how to stop it. She had to deal with whoever Kai is when she was there, but found her way out tonight. I healed her, but she needs help," Hope told him, before she finally let him say something.

"Are you insane!? Katherine ruined everyone's lives."

"I know you hate her, but we all have done bad things. Our mission has always been to help people. She needs help," she replied.

"Alright. Fine," he reluctantly agreed, knowing she was going to fight him if he didn't allow this.

"Where is she? I'll get her to a room."

"Backseat."

Ric opened the door to the backseat, only to see that she lay down in the backseat, looking like she was asleep but he knew she probably wasn't. He knew anything was possible.

After getting her out of the SUV and laying her down on the bed, he left the room, letting Hope try and figure out the problem. He didn't much care for her, but despite past horrible deeds, he was sure if Damon was around, he'd save her life if she was dying. He didn't know what was wrong with her, though. He was just glad that his girls were safe. And Hope.

After a while of figuring out what was wrong and sitting on her bedside, Hope knew Kai had poisoned Katherine. She wasn't sure what the cure was, though. She also didn't know how much time she had. Katherine was already sweating. Almost like a vampire bitten by a werewolf.

"Hang on, Katherine. I'll find a cure no matter what," Hope said, though she didn't know if she could hear her right now.

A while later, Hope finally found a cure and was able to cure her. Then, a few minutes later, Katherine woke up to see where she was and sat up in bed.

"Thanks," she said to Hope.

"You're welcome," Hope replied, now standing by her bedside, rather than sitting on her bedside.

Later, despite Ric's hatred for past things she'd done, Katherine was able to live at the school and she helped Hope with the pain of losing most of her family. By doing that, it helped Katherine with the pain of losing Elijah. Despite wanting to bring them back to life, Katherine respected Elijah and Klaus' actions in killing themselves, so she didn't bring them back like she wanted to do. Katherine not only help Hope with her pain, but she also helped her with control and the school with the upcoming dangers that threatened them all.


	6. Forgiveness (Kalaric)

Legacies: Forgiveness (Kalaric)

Characters: Ric, Kat, Hope, hellhound

Summary: Set in Legacies late S1. When it's break for the kids, Kat finds a way out of the prison world without Kai. When she goes to the school after ending up not far away, injured, will Ric help her? What will happen between him and a human Kat?

Pairings:

Kalaric (Kat/Ric)

It was a dismal night, as a human Kat headed towards the Salvatore school. No one was around anymore to care about what happened to her, but she knew if Ric was given an ultimatum, he'd save her. He was human like her. She knew being human meant you couldn't help but help those in need. Right now, that was her. She'd gone through a lot with Kai. Despite her injuries though, she made herself keep going. A part of her wanted to lay down and rest after the hell she'd been through, but knew she couldn't yet. If she could reach the school, she could get help.

When she entered the school, it looked empty. There weren't any kids, as she went inside. She assumed by this that they were on break. And as she went upstairs, heading for where she assumed Ric's office was, she saw only where Ric was. The other rooms she assumed to be dorm rooms were all closed.

Once she got to the threshold of his now office, she leaned against it. She could see that he was still the same Alaric, having a drink. She understood, too. He was probably still going through the motions with losing Damon, but it was also break. That meant he could finally take time for himself. She needed his help, though.

"Alaric, I need your help. Please," she greeted and asked of him, making him notice her.

He looked at her.

"Great. Just when things were normal around here. How are you even alive?"

"I escaped the prison world Kai's in that I ended up in. By the way, I'm sorry about trying to destroy this town. I was a demon, so I didn't care about anything. I'm human again now though, so if you'll be kind enough to help me, I'll help you with anything you need," she replied, offering an exchange, rather than a deal. She was done making deals.

"Fine. Just don't make me regret this," he replied, as he got up, briskly walking over to her, which was when he saw the stab wounds and a dagger in her leg. He also realized that she'd lost a lot of blood, considering she was pretty pale and weakening. Then, once he made that conclusion, she began to lose her vision. Then, as everything began to go gray, he caught her from hitting the floor.

Once he got to his feet with her, he briskly walked to an empty room, laying her gently on the bed. He then sat on her bedside after grabbing a towel. And as he used a towel to apply pressure to her stomach where most of the stab wounds were, he rested a hand on the side of her face.

"Stay with me, Katherine," he told her. He then took his hand away and texted Hope. She was the only one here that could heal injuries. And he couldn't move to go in person to ask her for help.

After a few minutes, Hope came in. Since she'd read almost every book in the library, she knew her by looking at her, despite her injuries.

"I thought she died," she commented.

"She did, but she ended up in a prison world. Prison worlds always have a way to escape. Katherine found a way, apparently. Just do me a favor and heal her," he explained and asked of her.

After he told her that and had taken the dagger out of her leg, Hope did as he asked, before leaving.

When Katherine woke up, she was in a bed, healed, and Ric was seated on her bedside.

She sat up and looked at him.

"Thanks. So, is there anything you need me to help you with?"

"You're welcome," he replied, though he was surprised at her thanking him. "For now, nothing. We haven't had any monsters yet, but it's only the beginning of break for the kids, so anything can happen."

"Well, when that happens, I'm all yours. In the prison world, I found a way to make my Traveler magic active. I have real magic now, so I can help you with anything you need."

"I'm counting on that then," he replied, and got up. "Make yourself at home."

She watched him leave the room.

The next day, she woke up and got ready, before going downstairs. Then, after she'd eaten, she took a look around, seeing what had changed. When she did, she saw that there were only a few minor changes from when it had been a home to two of her childes. It hurt that Damon was gone, because she truly did love him, but it also hurt knowing that Elijah was gone as well. She was glad that Ric, Kol, Freya, and Hope were still alive, though. And it was true what she'd told Ric last night. She would help with the defeat of any monster they needed help with.

She was overlooking the kids' hangout area, standing in the hallway upstairs, hands on the railing, when someone came to stand beside her.

"Are you okay?" she questioned the doppelganger.

"I'll eventually be fine, but at least I'm in control as always. I don't know if your dad or Uncle Elijah ever said anything about me, but you're not alone anymore. Your dad and I didn't get along, but we were great partners in crime once in a great while. And I forgave him on my deathbed, but he wasn't there. And your Uncle Elijah and I were together off and on throughout the centuries, but we were always careful. He always protected me. I can't say right now that we both are grieving the same way, because they meant different things to us. What I can say though, is that we both lost people. It took time to heal, but I also know the loss of a mother. I know Alaric is trying, but he's human. If you want, I can teach you to control if even through emotional times. Control has always been my strength, apart from when I first turned. And since I'm human myself, there's nothing I want in return. I have nothing to lose anyway. Like you, my family is all dead. My human and vampire family. The Salvatores were like family, despite their eventual hate for me. Now they're gone."

"What do I have to do?" Hope asked, once she'd decided to take a chance.

"Well, we first need a place away from everyone else. Then we can get started," she answered her.

"I know an area a distance from the school. Lizzie took me there before the Miss Mystic Falls pageant started, because I was on the verge of losing control," she replied.

"Let's go there, then," Kat said, and let Hope lead the way.

A week later, Hope had learned from Kat how to control herself, as well as some extra needed spells Kat knew from her centuries of being a vampire on the run. Kat knew that Ric was trying to teach those with magic only the good magic, but she also knew that there would be certain times that other magic would be needed. She knew Ric wouldn't like it, but he also wasn't the one teaching Hope control, so Ric couldn't say much about it. Also, during that week of successfully teaching Hope magical control, Kat and Ric had become close enough that he'd begun to forgive her for past things she'd done.

A few weeks later, right before break for the kids was to be finished, a new impending doom came in the form of a hellhound. Because it was a hellhound though, making it somewhat like a paranormal creature, only those that had died before could see what it looked like. That included Kat and Ric.

It was a dismal night, as the three of them stood in the library, trying to figure out a way to get rid of the hellhound. The only things they knew was that one, only those that had already died could see it, and two, it was probably there to take Kat back. After all, she'd been to hell once. She'd also been to a prison world. Now, she was alive again, but the hellhound wanted to take her back where she'd been before, which was something she didn't want. Besides, she was trying to be a better person. She was still going through the motions with the loss of Nadia, but she was determined to be a good person for Nadia and Elijah.

"I think we can hold it off by trapping it. At least until we figure out how to send it back," Kat told them.

"How?" Hope questioned.

"With some salt," Kat said, once she'd read the page of the book she was on.

A moment later, there was a commotion outside of the library doors, symbolizing that the hellhound was trying to get in.

Kat approached the middle of the room, as she told them, "I'll distract it. You make the salt circle."

Hope went to grab as much salt as she could, not arguing, but Ric didn't like the idea. He didn't like giving the hellhound what it wanted.

"You're using yourself as bait. We should find another way," he said from the table he stood at.

She turned to look at him.

"We don't have time to find another way," she reminded him.

He looked at her, knowing she was right, but still hating the idea of her being put in danger.

Suddenly, the doors flew open, making her and Ric turn and look at it. The hellhound was a hound dog, but red from the time spent in hell, looking like it literally wore blood for fur.

As soon as it got inside, it raced towards her, barking and growling, teeth showing as it did so. And as that happened, Ric grabbed his weapon from the table.

In a moment, the hound was standing above her, her on her back, before she could do anything. Then the pain came, as it bit into her shoulder, which was when she heard the sound of the former vampire hunter's gun. Then she heard gunshots, as she felt the hound's claws dig in. Then she heard it in pain, before feeling it leave her. She then felt someone move her and then lay her back down, before she saw Ric in her field of vision. Though she'd only been bitten in the shoulder and somewhat clawed, she felt weak.

As Ric knelt on the floor, Katherine against him, he could see the shoulder bite, which didn't look good. There were black veins around it. He could also tell that she felt weak, despite only having been bitten on the shoulder. He knew she needed help. He also knew that he had to stay there while Hope trapped it in a salt circle.

Hope soon succeeded in trapping it in a salt circle. She then put a barrier around it to give them more time to find a way to get it back to where it belonged. Then, after she'd done that, she went over to where Ric and Katherine were. And seeing the shoulder bite, she knew they needed to find out what was wrong, as well as how to save her. After all, it wasn't like a hellhound could talk.

"If you've got vit from here, I'm going to get her in bed. If you find a way to get the hellhound back where it belongs, I'll take care of Katherine," Ric told her.

"Go. Take care of her. I've got it from here," Hope assured him.

With that, Ric helped Kat to her feet. He then put a hand on her arm, helping her, as they left the library.

Kat lay in bed, weak and in pain from the bite, but was certain that there was a way. She knew Hope would figure it out, because she was related to Elijah and Klaus who were stubborn at certain times. They always found another way, even when there seemed to be no other way. She had faith that everything would work out the way it was meant to, despite being on her deathbed, yet again. She wondered if this was what a wolf bite felt like to a vampire. She'd seen what it had done to Damon, but she hadn't experienced the symptoms firsthand herself. Even if she did die though, she knew Ric and Hope had each other. They'd be okay until she could come back. After all, she never was one to stay dead. She always came back, even if it took a while to do so.

As the doppelganger lay there, she could feel Ric on her bedside. Despite not wanting to watch her die, she knew he wasn't going to leave her side. Not after they'd become so close.

After a while, Hope found a way to get the hellhound back where it had come from, so she did that, coming out unscathed before going to check on Katherine. Sure, she'd been a terrible person as a vampire, but she was a much better person now. She'd even risked her own life to keep them and the world safe from the hellhound. She doubted that that was something she would've done in the past. Now, it was time for someone to save her for a change. Something that Katherine hadn't known for a long time. After all, she'd always looked out for herself.

When Hope entered the room, she saw that they didn't have a lot of time to save her. She could tell from her state though, that the bite was poisonous. That meant that even though she knew how to bring someone back, she couldn't with her until the poison was out of her.

After what felt like a long time, the pain was gone, which she assumed meant she was dead or almost dead, since she found herself in some woods at night.

A moment later, she saw her former enemy, but he didn't look unhappy at seeing her. And he said something she never thought she'd ever get from him.

"Thank you, Katerina," he told her, once he stood in front of her. "You've taken care of Hope in some ways I wouldn't have been able to even when I was alive. You can't stay here, though. You have to go back."

"You're welcome. And I will. Once Hope finds a way to cure me."

"Yes. I know. And I'm sorry. I know what you had to go through coming back. Before you go, I need you to tell Hope to keep doing her best. And tell her I'm at peace. So are the rest of us."

"Don't worry. I will," she assured him.

What felt like a while, she woke, feeling fine, and knew she was cured. She then saw Ric still on her bedside. She also saw Hope by the door, looking like both of them had been waiting for her to wake up.

She sat up in bed.

"Thanks," she told them both. Then she told Hope, "I saw your dad. He wanted me to tell you to keep doing what you've been doing. He also told me to tell you that he and the rest of them are at peace. You don't have to worry anymore."

Hope looked at her, glad at the information. All this time, she'd wanted to know if he was at peace. Now that she knew he was, it was a relief to her, despite the grief she still was dealing with.

"Thanks. That means a lot," Hope told her. She then left to go to her room, having done her good deed for Katherine.

Kat looked at Ric.

"Thanks for being here for me, despite everything. I don't know what I'd do if I had to be alone again."

He looked at her, truthfully telling her, "Well, you'll never have to be alone ever again. I'll always be here for you."

She gave a smile at that, which he returned. Then, without knowing why, they began to makeout. All they really knew was that all was forgiven.


	7. Running Out Of Time

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d1ebb092c38a8aefe942b218f10e896f"It was a beautiful day, as a human Kat entered the Salvatore school after escaping a prison world. Though injured from a bite on the arm, she kept her appearance as if she was fine. Especially, when she saw intruders in the school. Since she knew Ric was the head, she went up to his office, only to see a few girls in trouble with one of the intruders. Then she recognized who they were. The Triad. People that wanted monsters destroyed. She was a little late to stop him from shooting one of them, though. She still didn't hesitated to protect them, though. She always had a rule, after all. Never hurt children. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="480278798ee9cb218f43336cffc3845d""Hey!" she said, making him turn to look at her. Then she stood between them and the guy. "If you're going to start pointing guns at kids, it's time for you to be taught a lesson." She then twisted the gun out of his hand, before knocking him out. Then she finally looked at them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="43cdd80ad6d63ef849714459675dd0ea""Who are you?" Hope asked, surprised a stranger would help them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5979b6b382288f8819e11470c05e4cb0""I'm Katherine Pierce. Your dad and Uncle Elijah liked to call me by my birth name, though. Katerina. I was your dad's enemy after he hunted me for 500 years, but I forgave him on my deathbed. I just escaped a prison world, but I looked in on those I care about when I wanted to, so you and I share that grief. Enough about that, though. Let's show The Triad that we're not to be messed with," Kat answered her. Then she looked at Ric's girls. "You just take care of each other. When The Triad is gone, we'll save your sister. It won't take long. I promise. And like Damon Salvatore and Klaus, I never break my promises," she told Lizzie. "Just get your sister to your dorm room and we'll meet you there," she added. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4131628fef2f0cfa0ec1118e682cfe1c""Okay," Lizzie said, and Josie nodded, both agreeing. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ff192169386b52e5ebe15ec759b6ab64"They watched, as Kat left with Hope. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0e2c83378fb4b8c9f65c3c71825271ca"After they defeated The Triad, Kat went with Hope to save Josie. They then walked in. Kat then sat on Josie's bedside. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2eb92b847d611c4470b72f86016f18ae""I'm descended from Travelers. When I was in the prison world, I learned how to make my magic active. I can get the bullet out. Then Hope can heal," she said, before magically getting the bullet out. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="22c9a5fbeb53db94d29630d5acf23990"After Josie was well, Kat leaned against a wall./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fcf2af70bd279d781501b7fd8705a066""Looks like she'll be fine. That's a plus. Ric better thank me. In the meantime, I should find somewhere to lay down. I didn't want anyone to worry when Josie was dying. After my daughter, kids have always come first."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e4d7924a900ca6f9cb77f48862a20598""What's wrong?" Hope asked her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1f61fd303c6aaf0e8a9e172ddbdc9d59" "The prison world has mythical creatures there that can kill a human with a bite. I was bitten by a dragon. I don't know the time limit, though."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b0b4e5a1dff3ed42dc68f9aea4cd2def""Let's get you to my room," Hope said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="76f5ccb55612d74cca59ed0a60229dc4""I can get dad," Josie said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="67af4a8de11c0a0d2ad5e41d42878012""Good idea. You just might want to explain what happened. Ric hates me after the horrible things I've done," Kat said, and let Hope help her to her room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="eda7ebb95ede08614ad5a681c81f68e7"As the Traveler descendant layed in bed, she could feel the poison spreading. As she felt that, she also felt weak. She also could hear Ric upset that she was back. Though she was weak and in pain, she looked at him to see him at the threshold. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0c5f9ff7295610b0c6d5efceee15cbd6""Alaric, you can be angry later. I saved Josie's life, so how about you help me? It's only fair," she said through the pain and weakness. "Please, help me. What use is it having humanity or being human if you don't help people in need?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a6b0b92ebf255ca5e7eda39b8b8ea62c"Ric looked at her, as she spoke to him. He hated her, but she had a point. So, after some debating, he decided to help her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="07922dc900b11d5fdb275e702d536815""Fine. I'll see what we can do," he replied, before leaving./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="714e797025a55e6b0e4a0fb86b5af67a" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f38f085c1b938f2edbdd66de2f73e709" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="34f6c5ddf463529cdf341fe12116e5ba"A couple hours later, she could feel a hand on her arm, though it didn't touch her bite, and could feel herself drifting towards the darkness, as she lay there with eyes closed. She couldn't even move. Not even for anyone talking to her. She was certain if she died though, that this time she'd be reunited with Elijah and Damon. No matter what, she still loved them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="10ed92226f46af0e21c30985f3b19f86""Katherine, can you hear me? We're getting the cure. You're going to be okay. You just need to stay with us a little longer," she heard Ric inform her. She assumed he was close, but because she could feel that she was close to joining the afterlife, it sounded far away, almost faint./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1f7cdf788f714778039f9e6c4f71a6a1" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fd28fa46e51d32fdcf8be80b3f7acb6b" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ae04ac67da66aa0b75dc1759a7172c1a"After they'd found a cure, Ric went to sit on her bedside, as Hope and his girls put it together. He tried to encourage her not to die, but he could tell that she was nearly there. She wasn't speaking to him like she usually did. She was paler than before too, and he could tell from watching her breathing that she was starting to have a hard time breathing. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="59e1dec6bf099ec6fc937012eebfdfe9""Come on, Katherine. You can fight this," he tried to encourage. He wasn't sure how much longer she had, though. He needed to know, though. He hated her for the horrible things she'd done, but no one deserved a slow death. So, needing to know, he put a couple fingers to the side of her neck, feeling for a pulse. When he did, it was faint enough that he could just barely feel it, but it was still there. "Keep breathing. It probably hurts, but you need to keep breathing. You hear me? I'm not letting you die tonight."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="931399f0a3b6c2440ae21d18f2fea804" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c7be9ab146d04d6b9a695847db6fd4e8" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7f28b183462584d60e84402d462a6a6b"Half an hour later, the cure was ready, so he took it from Hope. He then gently lifted her head, positioning it gently back so he could make it go down her throat, supporting her head. She was in even worst condition. She was still alive, but quite limp with barely any color. He could tell that she was barely breathing. He hoped they weren't too late, as he forced the cure for the poisonous dragon bite down her throat. For some reason, he didn't like her so close to dying. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="90a990c5c355cae8ea204ba6e92d881d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Come on. Don't you dare die on me/em, he thought. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"You saved Josie and stopped The Triad. Now, it's my turn to save you./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a9724e94bcaa59c3e9d86f869d61fd86"After a few minutes, the cure had been fed to her, so he gently layed her head back down. He then felt for a pulse, as the black veins disappeared, signifying that the poison was quickly disappearing. Then, with his free hand, he rested a hand on her chest, making sure she still had a heartbeat. It relieved him that she had a heartbeat, as well as the fact that her pulse was starting to strengthen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ad5430de2f165e23ac10be31f454dda1""Is she going to be okay?" Hope asked from the doorway./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d4e1776a1b19a6cabc215e9d69cd49f0""Yeah. She'll be fine," he assured her. He then took his hands away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="391ebf420f14a30510c1762756cc906d" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0b33bce0ff90b5f124c17db49cea55f4" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8c62eea670a7f5fe8b68d67c1a3791bc"When she woke up, she felt fine, letting her know that Ric had cured and saved her life, which relieved her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f65257a6a0290ed6232c8405556b51b7"She gave a smile, glad to have survived./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	8. Control and Forgiveness (Kalijah)

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d7a8c7708f8ed31a6c8d25c4b4273008"It was a dismal night, as Kat walked through Mystic Falls. She was human again. She'd just escaped a prison world. She knew what had happened to the Originals, though. She also knew that she had to find Hope. She herself was in emotional pain like Hope, but she knew she had to try and get past it. She knew Hope was better now, but she was still hurting a lot. Right now, Hope was going through the same thing as Katherine. It had taken most of her vampire life to heal from losing her mother. Now, Katherine was going through the same thing, but worse. She'd lost Damon and Elijah both. She'd also lost Klaus, though Klaus was her enemy and then she'd forgiven him. It had taken 500 plus years, but she'd forgiven him. Now, knowing he was gone, it hurt. She missed him. Rebekah, too. She was glad that Kol was still alive, though. She knew she'd always miss them, Damon and Elijah and Klaus and Rebekah the most, but she also knew that she'd eventually heal. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="103466d172fde72eb6f528892229ce75"When she got to the trees that outlined the woods, she saw the boarding house that had been turned into a school for Hope and the others. She was taking it slow, knowing that Alaric would probably hate her being at the school. That, and because she had active magic she was trying to learn to control. Despite how much she knew he still hated her, she didn't want to accidentally hurt him. She didn't want to hurt anyone. Now that she was a human, she cared about others more./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b3d0d9207aaaf435fba1e8bf7a0d58b8"After a few minutes, she began to make her way towards the boarding school. She was here to help both Hope and herself. Even if others didn't want her to. Like Ric. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6d16dd6a8e55ae906b62b1df0978d68f"When she got to the front door, she entered. Then she went in search of Hope, staying as low profile as she could, not wanting to be noticed by anyone except for Hope. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2a08a23ce4bb0e7b01b0ec13fde7b53f""You're a new face. Can I help you with anything?" someone greeted, which made Kat stop in her tracks. Then, looking at her, she realized she was one of Alaric's girls. Her old self would've demanded for her to tell her where Hope was, but she knew being human meant not being her vampire self. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a2229d364609d9ce35490e2c3105fc04""Actually, you can. I'm looking for Hope. I knew nearly her whole family," Kat informed her, being nice because she didn't want Caroline to be after her for anything, but also because Jose was being kind to her. But then again, being a vampire for 500 years and coming back as a human made her look like their age. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9d61a6844360c5b4e27e24efa9c319b8""I'll take you to her," Jose replied, not knowing who she was, but trusting that she was probably a friend of the Mikaelsons./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="11b096c946ba157aec9c0ea4b31dd020"Kat walked next to her, as she led her to the lounge area. Then they both stopped a distance away, seeing her on the couch. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="930b211472d895388ccdb8a8c1b8cf1a""Thanks," Kat said, before going over and sitting next to Hope on the couch./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="219714be39039b8ee4f9f5f9d0dd350c"Hope looked at her, but before she could say anything, Kat told her, "Nice to meet you, Hope. I'm Katherine Pierce. Like your dad, I changed for the better. I'm not the bad guy anymore."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="51099613a80719f707b47bbfae930dc3""What are you doing here?" Hope asked her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="91f462e502287f0b12aedc626574a9df""I want to help you. I know what it's like to lose your family. Your dad took my human family away from me. I miss your family, too. Klaus could be a pain, but I forgave him years ago. And Elijah? He may have left and had fallen for your mother, but I know he would always love me. We were off and on throughout the years. He always tried to keep me safe. Not just from Klaus. Other enemies, too. We'd die for each other. As for Rebekah, well, she despised me, but only for being able to escape your dad. She wanted to be free. I didn't hate her, though. She went through a lot with your dad. I felt sorry for her. If I had been there, I would've done anything to save them, but I know it's too late. It's not too late for you, though. I know you have trouble being in control. You're learning, but it's going to take time. However, if we help each other, we can both learn control. Before I died, I had Traveler magic. Being in that prison world, I learned how to make it active. I just haven't learned how to control it, really. Elijah was my anchor, but he's gone. There's always a way to bring back the dead, but I can't with my magic out of control."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="89b50a8d2ea005c3a9c8e5d8508adb87"After Katherine told her all of that, Hope decided to take a chance./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c901c3aea9a1197473f275d3c70522e0""Then let's help each other," Hope replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3a51da17c34f548b8fba09e8948b4453"Kat gave a smile at that./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f298e0b2aa3239c10471762a174d84b0""Let's."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e3ac7e73ef3242ce66e434ff9415a53d""I know where we can go," Hope announced to her. Then they both got up and Kat followed her, trusting her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b12db04090a31957a53bf5a1a6de29bd"When Hope reached the woods with Katherine, they stopped after about twenty minutes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cdbed694e02102972f62c5c94c429135""This should be a safe place. It's far enough from the school," Hope informed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5e9b08b51be26bc78d11bf7e7f222773"A moment later, without the former vampiress meaning to, magic swept through the woods./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="edb814f5fbf3ce31d0b96ef9eb28a6dd"Kat looked at her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ab562c0bfcf1710d09147f8d948bc8c0""I don't know how bad this will be. I think you should go. If it gets bad enough, you're going to have to unbury Elijah and bring him back." She then told her what she would need, how to bring him back, and the spell she had to use./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8a8155ea4cc4e54e6929eef31a36d9a8"Hope left, knowing what she had to do. She had to bring Elijah back, because Katherine was starting a storm without wanting to. She didn't have any control without Elijah./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="714e797025a55e6b0e4a0fb86b5af67a" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f38f085c1b938f2edbdd66de2f73e709" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c310afc62ba530b99b20397e72969f90"As Kat continued to stand in the woods, the storm continued. She tried with everything she had to stop causing this, but no matter what, she couldn't. She was just too upset over losing everyone she ever loved. Her emotions out of control was causing the storm. She couldn't control her magic, though. She needed help. She needed Hope to bring back Elijah. Otherwise, she was going to hurt whoever was outside in this storm./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1f7cdf788f714778039f9e6c4f71a6a1" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fd28fa46e51d32fdcf8be80b3f7acb6b" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3eb0c3baa2fa1c364e1f4641ecbb0b56"When Elijah woke up, having been brought back by Hope, and after she told him why, he didn't waste time to find his Katerina. He loved Hayley, but he'd always love Katerina. It didn't matter what had happened. He would always come to her rescue. And now was one of those times. She desperately needed him. They were each other's anchors. With the loss of those she loved and cared about, it had caused her to be out of control. Without him, her out of control magic would be hard to put to rest. He had to do what he did best. Find her and help her in his own way. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="931399f0a3b6c2440ae21d18f2fea804" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c7be9ab146d04d6b9a695847db6fd4e8" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="39091c07bd4ed5338cecaeddc3c8237c"After searching for her in the storm, he found her after about twenty minutes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a11ef9a85cd8b95885f71d9b7f87c76a""Katerina," he greeted. He didn't yell or raise his voice, but she still heard him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c2e88db06bd71f018d3918ef852b4cd9"Kat looked to see him after hearing his familiar voice. Seeing him, she knew that Hope had succeeded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f50adb839134c0ae15b2b98e79260997""Elijah," she said back. Then, a moment later, when he stood right in front of her, she added, "Hope did it. You're back."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3a4923c42549b125aaff7ba1678b6ca1""I'm here, Katerina," he assured her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="53bcc2a9b6dbe022742528c3380cf560"She hugged him, which he did likewise, and closed her eyes. Just knowing he was back, meaning that he'd never leave her again, calmed her. After all, she knew he would never intentionally leave her forever. Since him being alive calmed her, the storm and her out of control magic stopped./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e09f7472a2db430ab3a23f0a87652519"They pulled away and she gave a smile, happy to have her anchor back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1b25c5deb1fb8bf609eeb754c28877f4""Thank you. You've always been there for me. I don't know what I'd do if Hope couldn't bring you back."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9988049e9fc2b08257e2827f7c6f5822""You're welcome," he replied, surprised at her sudden manners, but didn't show it. She truly had changed like Hope had told him. "I'll always be here, no matter what," he added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ceecad866c1c6919db417cdb347c0f63"They gave one another a smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="391ebf420f14a30510c1762756cc906d" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0b33bce0ff90b5f124c17db49cea55f4" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="628d0defa0865ba9acd8e51138a6f48f"A month later, after she and Elijah had made things work, they got back together. They even moved back to New Orleans, which Hope followed. Hope even found a way to bring Klaus back and destroy The Hollow, which Kat helped with. So, after everything was said and done, the Mikaelson family, apart from Rebekah, was whole again. Hope even was able to learn how to control her magic, as did Kat. Thus, their lives were put back together, making their lives as happy as they could be. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	9. Prison World Rescue

Prison World Rescue

Summary: Set in 2x12 "Kai Parker Screwed Us." After they all appear in the prison world, instead of Josie being led around by Kai, Kat intervenes. She also intervenes with everything else in the prison world. With everything going on, will she find a way out of the prison world for everyone?

It was a dismal night, as Josie walked around, not knowing what to expect. Then she got saved from a vampire by someone. That someone happened to be her and Lizzie's relation, but she didn't actually trust him, though.

Suddenly, Kai was magically killed by someone that magically threw him across the room from behind as hard as possible.

"I'm pretty sure you already know this, but you never want to trust him. Even if he did save you from a vampire. And he wants nothing more than to get out of here. Something you don't want to happen," she told her.

"Who are you?" Josie asked, having never seen her before.

"Katherine Pierce, but don't worry. Unlike what I'm sure your dad's said about me, I did change for the better. Like Klaus did for Hope. I'm going to assume you're Josie, right? I haven't seen you since you were little girls."

"Yeah. That's me. Why should I trust you? Everything I've ever heard about you is pretty much all bad," she replied.

"Good question. You're smart to be cautious on who you trust. I may have done bad things when I was a vampire and a demon, but as a human, I'm not all bad. Besides, I had a daughter myself years ago. Being reunited with her, even for a little bit, changed me. It made me want to be better. She may be dead, but that doesn't make me go back to how I used to be. And because I had a daughter once, no matter what I did as a vampire, I never put children in danger. I also made sure to never do anything to their parents. I may tend to act like a bitch, but I can promise that I do care. Your uncle over there doesn't care about anything. Now, being in this prison world, since it's connected to Kai, he can never truly die while he's here, which means we need to go before he wakes up. We can't exactly hide, but I think the best thing would be to go to the boarding house. Maybe your sister and Ric will be there if we're lucky. Even if your dad does still despise me for things I did," she replied.

After Katherine told her all of that, she knew that she was more trustworthy than Kai was, so she decided to go with her before Kai woke up, trusting that she knew what she was doing.

Once at the boarding house, they came upon the scene of a vampire and werewolf making their own plans as to what to do with Ric, Ric tied to a chair with chains.

Kat walked towards them, having come to recognize them from the many times of having to defend herself against them. Then, when they turned to look at her, sensing another presence, she magically tossed them out of the way, but not enough to kill this time. Just to knock them out for a little while. Then she magically undid the chains from Ric.

"You're lucky I'm here. You probably would've ended up being killed by your own students," she commented to Ric. "I had to save Josie, too. We don't have much time until Kai wakes up from me killing him, so how about you tell me how you got here in the first place?" she added to him.

Josie joined them, as Katherine said that. As she did, Ric got up and stood not far from the doppelganger.

"One of our young witches tied the two ascendants together, so she trapped us here. I did something years ago I shouldn't have done. Something similar to what I did to these two. She's angry and she used it to punish us," he informed her.

"Well, you're lucky that my Traveler magic is active magic now, then," she answered. "First things first. We need to find your other daughter. Then I'll get you three out of here."

"Good ideas. Since when did you become so helpful, though?" he replied.

"Well, you may despise me, but I don't hate or despise you. You never did anything to me. The only things you ever did was when Klaus had the audacity to steal you for a time back then. Plus, no matter what, I'd never put children in danger. There's a reason I never harmed Elena. I may have fooled around with Jeremy for a while, but I didn't actually intend for anything to happen to him. And unlike most species, I wouldn't leave children without a parent. I showed only the bad parts of myself before, because I was a vampire. Then, as a human, you all just didn't want to see the good in me. I'm sorry for what I tried to do to the town, though. I was a demon that didn't care about anything," she answered and informed him.

It was dark outside, as the three of them walked through the prison world Mystic Falls streets, searching for Lizzie. Normally, they'd split up to cover more ground, but not now. Kai and at least two species that were angry were out there. If they split up, they wouldn't be able to really protect themselves against any of them.

After a while of walking, just as they saw a car in the distance that had ended up in a ditch, they were found by the vampire. Since Ric had his crossbow with him though, Kat knew there was one thing to do.

"You do whatever you have to, Alaric. Just trust me that I'll get your daughter out of there," she said. They both knew that she was the only person here that could heal anyone. She was going to let Josie do whatever she wished, though. She wasn't going to ask for her to choose between helping her dad or making sure Lizzie was okay.

"Go," he told the doppelganger, trusting her for once in his life, as he aimed the crossbow at his former student.

Kat rushed the rest of the way to the car. She then went into the ditch carefully, going to the driver's side, as she heard someone, she assumed Josie, behind her. She was right about who it was too, when she heard her.

"Is she okay?" Josie worriedly asked.

"If not, she will be. I'll heal her, so you don't need to worry. Just keep any supernaturals away while I check on her," Kat told her. She would never let anything happen to children if she could help it. Even if they were teenagers now.

She got to the driver's side door and opened it, though with some difficulty, the door being dented. When she did, she saw that she was alive, but a little on the injured side, so she did as she said she would. She healed her.

"Who are you?"

"Katherine Pierce, but I'm not as the stories say anymore, as I just proved to your dad and Josie. I'm gonna get you guys out of here." Kat helped her out of the wreck, as she said, "Let's get you out of here."

"Just make sure I don't die. I had some vampire blood without knowing it," Lizzie informed her.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure none of you die," she promised.

After they were back on the road and the girls had a short reunion, as Kat walked back to Ric, the girls following, she magically put the vampiress to sleep.

"Let's go," she stated.

"We have to bring her with us," Ric told her.

"Then we will," Kat said, knowing she couldn't argue with him.

When they got back to the boarding house, Kat got the ascendant and used a spell, but since she could only send two or three at a time, Kat sent the girls back, before the two former students. Then, just when she was about to send Ric home, they were interrupted by Kai.

"You just keep becoming more and more of a nuisance," he commented to the doppelganger.

"Better than being a monster like you," she replied, before he tossed her across the room.

Ric went over to where she'd landed on some pieces of wood, which was on the floor from an earlier fight, and knelt at her side. That's when he saw her injury. A piece of wood had opened up her leg artery.

"Katherine," Ric said.

She pulled out the part of the piece of wood that had given her a lower stomach wound, but didn't do anything with her leg, knowing she couldn't when they were under attack.

She sat up and told him, "I'll be fine for now. Let's just deal with Kai." She then made a barrier around the two of them so Kai couldn't do more harm. Then she magically brought the ascendant to her. "Let's get out of here." She put a hand on Ric's arm. Then they disappeared from the prison world, ending up in the woods that weren't far from the school.

Because they were out of the prison world and safe from Kai, but because she was starting to lose her strength, she undid the barrier. She then gave him the ascendant.

"Keep this out of sight this time," she told him. Then, concentrating, she magically healed her lower stomach wound, a hand above her wound to do so. She then pulled the wood out and healed her opened artery. Then, when she was healed, she told him, "I'll need somewhere to lay down, but after that, if you want me gone, I'll leave town."

She got up, as did he.

"Thanks," he replied. "We don't have much space, but I think I know someone you can get along with. Just don't give Hope any ideas. She doesn't need a bad influence."

"I'll do what you ask then," she said.

After everything was said and done, Lizzie lived and was tended to, Kai never got what he wanted, and Kat found a home at the school, helping those that needed some extra learning. She also became Hope's roommate which Hope didn't mind. Kat even gave her advice and anything else she needed. And so, everything was well.


	10. Life Was So Much Easier When I Only Care

Legacies: Life Was So Much Easier When I Only Cared About Myself

Summary: Set in Legacies 2x15. What if Kat showed up and helped them figure out a way to get rid of the Dark magic in Josie? What will happen?

It was a beautiful day, as Hope and Lizzie tried to figure out a plan in Lizzie's room.

As Hope was trying to come up with a plan to save Josie and stop her plan, someone leaned against the threshold.

"As much as I love your optimism, you need a plan b."

Hope turned around to see her, recognizing her from the library books, while Lizzie had to ask, "Who are you?"

Kat entered the room and magically but quietly closed the door.

"I guess your dad never mentioned me. You strike me as not a book lover. I saw you two when you were little, but we didn't actually meet. I'm Katherine Pierce. Like Klaus, I used to be the bad guy and was always misunderstood, but my daughter gave me the will and hope to be a better person. Now, I'm different. And in case you're wondering, I just escaped a prison world. Don't worry. I made sure your uncle couldn't follow. And my time there helped me learn how to make my Traveler magic active. Now, I couldn't help but hear that your sister consumed Dark magic. This reminds me when Bonnie Bennett was obsessed with it. She couldn't stop. Before we make any plans, though—," she said, before making a shield around the room and lighting a special candle magically. She then looked at Hope. "Did your Aunt Freya ever tell you that with a certain candle, as long as it's lit, no one outside of a specific room can hear anything?"

"Yeah. I just didn't think we'd need it."

"Think again. Dark magic gives a person the ability to spy on others. You definitely need me. I guess your dad never got the chance to teach you how to be ahead of others, either. I know it's a touchy subject for you, but do you remember him talk about chess when trying to stop someone?"

"I know his favorite game was chess, but I thought it was because he was like a king in the Quarter," Hope replied.

"Well, if you've ever played chess before, you'd know that the king only has so many moves he can make, but the queen can make whatever move she desires. Josie is the queen. We're the kings right now. We need to change that," she explained. She then asked Lizzie, "You want to save your sister, right? Not kill her?"

"Of course," Lizzie replied.

"Then there's a way. I hear she wants to merge early. We can use that. You don't have to merge, but I suggest showing up unless you want people killed, because I can guarantee that if she thinks you're not going to go through with it, she'll kill until you agree. Does your dad possibly have any Dark objects here? Some are sometimes used to trap things. We can use one of those to trap the Dark magic, saving Josie from it."

"I think there's a few in his collection," the blonde answered.

"Good." Kat looked at Hope. "In case I don't show up on time to face her, I'd like you to stand in. You're the only invincible one here." She looked between them both. "You two will use the Dark object to trap the Dark magic. I don't care what happens to me. I always come back. I'll distract her with a fight she won't anticipate."

"Sounds good to me. What's plan b?" Hope needed to know.

"Well, I'm mentally strong enough to fight anything, so I'll body jump into her. I'll pretty much pull a dream walk, helping the real Josie fight the Dark magic and win. But only if you and Lizzie agree."

"Anything to get my sister back," Lizzie replied, agreeing.

"I'm in," Hope agreed.

After they'd finished, Kat blew out the candle and took down the shield.

After a day of avoiding Dark Josie, eight soon came around. The time of the merge.

"Oh, look. My sister's late. Which should I kill first? Vampires? Maybe witches? Or how about werewolves?" Dark Josie said to herself, being the only one in the room, as she stood in the ring.

Hope magically made the doors fly open, as she walked towards the ring.

"How about all three?"

Hope did a flip and landed inside the boxing ring, ready for her.

Dark Josie liked that idea.

After a moment, they began to fight.

As they were fighting, Lizzie came in, but Josie didn't notice yet, Lizzie holding the Dark object, which happened to be a Diandra brown vase with a lid.

Fifteen minutes later, Josie tossed Hope, injuring her with a pointy piece of wood she magically broke off from a ring pole. That's when Kat arrived, standing between them, as Hope pulled it out and tossed it aside. Then her wound healed.

"How about you try me. Let's see how well you can handle me," Kat enticed her.

Josie took the bait, magically battling her, as the girls stood behind Josie, using the Dark object to suck the Dark magic out of her. And it was working.

Josie threw the Traveler descendant one last time, making her get injured from the abandoned piece of wood. Josie then turned to face them, but she couldn't stop them, as she felt it being sucked out of her. Then, when it was complete, Lizzie closed it, while Hope magically sealed it, making sure it could never escape. Then Hope took it to Ric's collection, as Lizzie knelt by Josie whom had blacked out.

As Kat lay on her side, the piece of wood in the middle of her chest, everything began to go gray. She was thankful that Josie was saved, the plan having worked, and she didn't blame Josie for harming her. She hadn't been in her right mind. And she didn't really care that she could feel that she was dying. She knew she was, having the feeling that she couldn't breathe.

Ric had just gotten out of the game and found out what had happened through Hope, so when he got to the ring, he knew that both of his girls would be okay. And he grudgingly had Katherine to thank.

"Help Lizzie get Josie to her room," he told Hope, as he briskly walked towards an injured Katherine.

He knelt by her and gently got her on her back. He could see that she was barely awake, but losing the fight. She was trying to breathe, but struggling. Seeing that, he took his jacket off and pulled the piece of wood out. He then used his jacket to apply pressure, trying to stop the bleeding.

"You saved Josie. Now, it's my turn to save you. Stay with me, Katherine," Ric called to her. He knew she was dying, though. He could feel her breathing slowing beneath his jacket. He knew that she'd lost a lot of blood too, and was pale from blood loss. "Come on, Katherine. Keep breathing for me."

After doing as she was told, Hope came back in enough time.

She knelt at her side.

Ric took his jacket off the wound.

Hope magically healed her.

When Kat woke up, she was in a bed, healed. Therefore, in the end, everyone lived.


	11. Fighting Darkness Is Kinda My Thing

Legacies: Fighting Darkness Is Kinda My Thing

Summary: Set in 2x16. Kat helps get rid of the Dark magic, as well as wake Hope and Josie up, when she escapes a prison world Kai's in. After everything is said and done, she lets herself grieve for Damon, where she's found by Hope in the library. After everything, what will happen?

A/N: Pretend Kai's still alive, and still in the prison world

It was a nebulous night, as a human Kat walked through town, have escaped a prison world. It was different, but she knew it would be, considering she knew that she'd been dead for quite a few years. Since she was human with active real magic, having learned how to make her Traveler magic active, turning it into normal magic, she could sense magic nearby. So, she followed it. And that's when she saw the last of the Dark magic being put into a creature. Then, when it was finished and the girl wasn't waking up, she approached. As she did, she created a fiery protection ring around the creature, keeping it from going anywhere.

"Who are you?" the blonde asked her, and Ric turned his attention to see who she was referring to.

"Katherine," Alaric stated.

"Before you bring out any weapons against me, at least let me explain. I escaped a hellish prison world, which is where I learned how to make my Traveler magic into real magic. Considering there's children involved, we're on the same side here. You all may have thought I was the bad guy even as a human, but I wanted to change for my daughter. And I have. Now, what happened?" she said.

"Well, in that case, I guess you can help. There was Dark magic inside her. Hope went into her mind to help the real Josie. She's not waking up."

"It has to be something in her mind, then. Let's get her back to the school. We have to know if it's just her or both of them," she replied. "And since your girls can only siphon, you have to trust me. First though, what do you want to do with that thing?"

"It's a necromancer," Ric informed her.

"Well, if no one else has any ideas on what to do with him, let's put him in a prison world. He'll be all alone there. He won't even be able to get out," she suggested.

When they agreed, she did just that, which worked. Then they concentrated on the main priority.

When Ric opened the door to the hidden closet-like room, they saw Hope still asleep.

Kat looked at the former History teacher.

"I'm going to look at Josie's mind. See what happened. Then I'll fix them both," she promised him.

Lizzie sat on the opposite bed, watching the doppelganger go inside Josie's mind, Kat seated on her bedside, hands on either side of her head, eyes closed.

*Josie's mind*

Kat appeared, only to see Josie kinda freaking out, which made sense. Hope was stone.

"Josie?" Kat said.

The brunette looked at her.

"Katherine."

"Don't worry. I'm here to help both of you. The Dark magic is gone. Let's free Hope so you two can wake up. Your family is worried."

After she told her that, she decided to trust her. So, together, they freed Hope. Then Kat left her head.

A moment later, Hope and Josie woke up.

An hour later, Kat was in the library, looking at an artifact in a case. She was glad that Alaric had kept their personal objects, but she wasn't sure about displaying them.

When she felt a presence behind her, she looked over her shoulder to see Hope approach her.

"I never understood displaying anything that belonged to the Salvatores, but I guess it could be that I never knew them," Hope said.

Kat told her as she looked at the Daylight ring, "You would've liked Stefan when he was drinking animal blood. When he wasn't, he was a Ripper. And that's the part of him your dad enjoyed. You probably wouldn't have liked Damon, though. He had his perks like me, but he was a bad boy all the same." She gave a smile at the part about Damon. "I loved them, just as I loved your Uncle Elijah, but Damon was always the one. I made him in my own image. He was my greatest creation. Elijah was the one, too. The books and Ric would say the opposite, though. My daughter gave me the will to be a better person. I can't make up for my transgressions, but I can hopefully outweigh them with good deeds," she replied. Then she looked at her, giving her a smile.

"Well, there's plenty around here, then. There's always a monster. By the way, thanks for what you did," Hope said.

"You're welcome. Besides, you need someone watching out for you. Your dad is gone, sorry to say, so I'm the best you've got. I've got 500 years of knowledge because of your dad hunting me. With my help, you'll end up with plenty of knowledge," Kat said.

Hope agreed to let her teach her everything, so that's what Kat did.


	12. Find Our Way Back To Each Other

Legacies: Find Our Way Back To Each Other

Summary: Forty years after Damon lost Elena, Kat escapes the prison world scathed by Ric's two former students as well as Kai. When Damon finds her, will he save her? If so, can he save her? Now that she's human, can she digest blood? If she can, will she want to stay human? When she gets poisoned from Kai's dagger he used on her in the prison world, can she be saved? What will ensue between them? Will their flame burn once more?

It was a nebulous night, as Damon whom was still a vampire, having decided not to take the cure with Elena, walked through the Mystic Falls streets. He was on his way to the Mystic Grille, needing a drink. It had been forty years since Elena had died of old age. No amount of passing years would stop him from missing her, but he was starting to finally move on.

Meanwhile, a human Kat appeared with an ascendant in hand, having just escaped the prison world the girls had made when they'd been little. That prison world held Kai, as well as Ric's former students. One was a vampire, while one was a werewolf. She'd been able to escape, but was injured. Throughout her being hunted by the former students, she'd been fed on and scratched. Also, before she'd escaped, Kai had injured her as well. She had an open leg artery and blood on either side of her head. Because of her injuries and blood loss, she lay on her side with blurry vision. She knew she needed help soon, but she was too weak to move. She was losing so much blood, she could feel a puddle surrounding her hand. She could only hope to be found before it was too late, but she didn't know if she would be. The vicious vampire bite was making it hard to breathe. And as the moments went on, her vision began to grow gray.

Twenty minutes later, Damon stopped in his tracks, smelling a lot of fresh blood. He could smell the familiar scents of Katherine and human, too. Despite having forgiven her for what she'd done in the past, he wasn't sure about her being back. He couldn't help but to play the hero, though. Even for her. She was still his sire. He owed her everything for saving him from the life he'd hated as a human. And no matter what, if she needed saving, that was just what he'd do. So, after a few moments, he began to follow the scents.

Ten minutes later, once he saw her on a desolate road, clearly injured, he blurred towards and knelt at her side. That's when he saw her injuries and knew where she'd come from. He knew that she'd escaped the only prison world left. The ascendant gave it away. He knew Kai was trapped there, but he also knew that a couple of Ric's students had been put there.

He took his jacket off, tying it around her open thigh artery to try and stop her from bleeding out from it any further. He knew that she'd lost a lot of blood, though. She was also pale from the massive blood loss.

He slid an arm under her, careful of the vampire bite on the right side of her neck, and gently got her on her back and pulled her gently into his arms.

"Stay with me, Katherine," he encouraged. He could see that she was starting to go under. He knew that wasn't good with the blood loss and her injuries. Especially, with the bite. And he could hear her breathing growing shallow.

After debating for a few minutes, he decided to take a chance. He bit his wrist and put it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat, as everything went black for her.

When she woke up, she was in an unfamiliar place. She assumed Damon lived there, though. He was in the living room with a drink, after all.

She sat up on the couch, which was when he approached, giving her a shot glass of Bourbon.

"Welcome back, I guess," he said, as she took the drink. Then, as she sipped it, he added, "The good news is you can digest blood now."

"Thanks," she replied. "You saved my life."

"And don't make me regret it," he replied.

She gave a smile, before sipping her drink again. Then she truthfully told him, "I wouldn't dream of it. Let's just say that I'm a better person now. The person that wanted to destroy the whole town was nothing more than a demon. I'm human again. One that's not dying anytime soon. Being human and the fact that Nadia thought I could be a better person, made me become one. You don't have to worry about me doing anything nasty like I did as a vampire."

"Good to know," he replied, glad to not have to worry about whether she was going to cause mayhem or not. He then took a drink from his drink.

"I am going to need protection just in case," she added, once she'd finished her drink. She then set the drink down.

"You can have the guest room," he replied, though it had been his and Elena's room. He'd moved things around a while back. It was the guest room now, while the former guest room was his room.

She gave a smile.

"Thanks. I'll find a way to repay you. It's the least I can do after our rough and sketchy past."

She left the living room to go find the guest room. After a rough night and then some, she needed some real sleep.

Damon watched her go, letting her find her own way. She was always good at finding things by herself. She didn't usually need guidance.

The next day, Kat was in the bathroom after having gotten ready and eaten, looking at something on her leg. Though his blood had healed her wounds, it seemed that another type of wound had appeared on her thigh, but with black veins around it, which looked to be spreading. Looking at it and knowing that the wound he'd healed had been from a dagger Kai had had, she assumed that there had been something on it. Considering she also was feeling a little weak today, she also assumed that that something had to be some kind of poison. She knew she had to tell him about this, sooner rather than later. Bonnie was long gone though, so she knew that if she was going to live, they'd have to ask help from Hope. She was the more logical one, since she figured Ric would never help her, which would mean that he would never allow his girls to help her. But Hope was different. Ric couldn't exactly tell her what to do.

Since Kat had been in there long enough, Damon went to check on her, needing to make sure that she was okay. Being human, there were a lot of things that could go wrong. And now that he wasn't exactly so angry at her for past things she'd done, he worried more about her, knowing that she wasn't that great at being a human. He was glad that she'd become a better person, though. He knew she was still a magnet for danger, though. When she'd first become human the second time around, she couldn't even keep herself from getting into a car crash. But unlike that time around, he actually cared about her well-being now. Just like before though, he didn't want her to die.

"Katherine?" he called from outside of the closed bathroom door.

"Come in," she invited, though she knew she didn't have to, as she stood in front of the sink. Then she looked at him when he opened the door.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sensing that something was wrong when he opened the door.

"I think Kai's dagger he stabbed me with in my leg that you healed had something on it. Trust me when I say that there are black veins around the area. And I think it's spreading. We might need Hope's assistance. Ric would never help me for anything, so his girls would be out of the question," she informed him.

Damon knew she was telling the truth, so he knew he definitely had to go get Hope for Katherine. And he could tell that it was spreading, because he could see that she was feeling weak.

"I'll always trust you. First though, let's get you into bed," he replied, approaching her to help her. Then, just as he reached her, he had to keep her on her feet, as she became even weaker. He then put an arm around her, ready to help her, but she was too weak, so he gently picked her up in his arms, as he told her, "I've gotcha. You're gonna be okay."

As everything began to go gray, she felt him pick her up and heard him. Then she layed her head on his shoulder, before everything went black for her.

He gently layed her down on the bed in the guest room.

"Hold on, Katherine. I'll be right back."

After Damon called Hope to ask for her help and she'd agreed, Damon went back to the room, sitting on her bedside, a cool wet washcloth on her forehead. He didn't want her to die, but with something like this, he couldn't help her much. Sure, she'd probably come back in transition if she died before tonight, but he didn't want that for her. Not only because he'd never been given a choice, but because being a vampire and the horrible things she'd had to endure as a vampire had made her into a monster. He liked this version of her much better, apart from the million ways that she could get hurt or worst.

He rested a hand on the side of her face.

"I don't know if you can hear me, Kitty Kat, but I'm right here. And I'm not leaving. She's going to do her best. You just need to fight this long enough for her to save you," he encouraged her. She was always a fighter, but he knew that there had been a time when she'd been dying before that she'd given up. He didn't want her to give up. He wanted her to fight like she always had as a vampire. He hoped using his old nickname for her would help.

After a few hours, give or take, Hope was finally able to find a way to save her, so Kat lived to see another day. That, they were thankful for.

About a month later, she and Damon got back together. They'd forgiven one another for everything, so all was well with them both. They were ready to both move on from the past, starting fresh together. So, they got their happy ending at last.


End file.
